ultra_z_battle_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Gumball Watterson vs Mickey Mouse
Today we have two famous cartoon characters. In one corner the Cartoon Network Cat the cat who has a goldfish for a brother we have Gumball Nominated by Mega Kirby! In our other corner we have the Disney power house the magnificent Steam Boat Willie pall we have Mickey Mouse Nominated by AGOODPERSON75! who will win round one of the shattered Ages Tournament? Will Mickey use thinner to melt Gumball or will the cat finally catch the mouse? Pre-Fight Mickey landed on his butt in this weird cartoonish place where everything was wacky and weird. Mickey noticed a little something he pulled out his magic paintbrush from his pants? He then saw the Keyblade and all his weapons! He smiled chuckled and knew he would win this tournament. In our other corner if town we see Gumball land on his face causing some scrapes. He rubbed his face and noticed the magic notebook? The Universal remote! He had all his weapons! He cockily smirked. Mickey was selling hot dogs while trying to find his foe to move on. That’s when Gumball who was boiling hot from the sun saw Mickey’s stand with cola but for 5.00 he checked his pockets and saw a penny. He then had a devilish smile and he quickly ran from The shadows and threw a rock hitting Mickey Who shedded a tear. He then perked up he wouldn’t let this big bully win! Mickey looked at Gumball While flipping hotdogs. Mickey: Heya pal why’d you throw a rock at me? Gumball: Because it’s hot and I only have a penny.. Mickey: Did you read the sign? *The sign says “All KIND Kids get a free hotdog and drink”* Gumball: Awesome Alright I’ll take them! Mickey: It said nice and you’re being a bully so no food and drinks for you unless you pay up pal! Gumball: Grrr stupid mouse.... You know what I’ll fight you! *scratches at Mickey* Mickey: Alright Cat Kid let’s fight! *takes Keyblade out a readies for battle* FIGHT!! Fight!! Mickey would watch Gumball fun at him and trip and fall onto the grill burning his face. Mickey would flip it knocking Gumball into the air. Mickey would Then throw a punch at Gumball who would dodge and slash his face. Mickey would block and grab a baseball bat and smack him in the face knocking him away. Gumball would grab his paintball gun and fire at Mickey who’d dodge and grab a bowling ball and throw it at the head if Gumball. Gumball would dodge but it fell on his foot making him yell in pain. Mickey would grab his paintbrush and spray thinner at Gumball who took a vacuum cleaner and sucked it up melting it. Gumball would grab his lucky hat and would find a tennis ball machine he would fire the tennis balls at Mickey who would dodge and slap Gumball. Mickey would grab Gumball and smash him into a car. Mickey would Smile and use a nearby match to light the gasoline that was pouring. Mickey would watch Gumball whimper but his hat would give him luck and a water Bucket would fall ending the fire. Mickey would grab Gumball and use his Keyblade to slash Gumball who turned into his form from that one episode where they played a role playing game. He would block the attack with his axe and kick Mickey away. Mickey would yell “Fire!” Sending a Blast of Fire at Gumball who pulled a dice out and rolled a 12 he quickly Blocked the attack and used his axe to slam into Mickey. Mickey would dodge and yell “Ice!” He would send a wave of ice at Gumball who’d roll a 3 and suddenly freeze. Mickey would see Gumball and slash him shattering the ice. Mickey would yell “Lighting!” A bolt of lighting would come down and Gumball would use his axe to block but the lighting would shock him. Gumball would turn back to normal and pulled his magic notebook out. He’d draw a monster Which Would attack Mickey who uses thinner He’d then grab Gumball’s note back and rip it in half. Gumball would pull out the universal remote and pause time. Mickey resisted and used his Keyblade to slash Gumball’s arm making a huge scar. Gumball would Then see Mickey running at him. He’d press A button making time fast forward. We can only see Mickey chasing Gumball. Gumball woukd press stop and aim his remote at Mickey who’d use his magic hat to launch Gumball. Gumball would turn a slash thinking Mickey teleported but he just made a water tower fall. Mickey would pull his paintbrush out and stuff it into Gumball’s mouth before spraying thinner into his mouth. Gumball’s face turned red via asphyxiation he then began melting away his body went limp leaving Mickey to pant. Aftermath Mickey fell in exhaustion he had never battled for this long he was tired he collapsed onto the ground weakly as Gumball‘s body melted away into goo. Results Monokuma: Well that was a brutal kill! Anyways the winner is Mickey by Death...HAHAHAHAHA!!Category:Tournament Battles Category:MonokumaGod173 Category:Cartoon Themed Battles Category:Hero vs Hero themed Battles Category:Shattered Ages Tournament Matchups Category:Ultra Z Battles Category:Cartoon Network vs Disney Themed Battles Category:Cat vs Mouse Themed Battles Category:Predator vs Prey Themed Fights Category:Kid vs Adult Themed Fights